I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Song Fic. Pure fluff. Wrote it for someone special to me. Haruka Michiru all the way.


I had to write this fic. I heard the song, this came into my head, and I wrote it down. Just a fluff piece. Nothing special.

I will say this is to a certain someone...you know who you are and I kinda wrote this for you...:grins a bit in embarrassment:

I do not own Sailor Moon or the song _I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You_ by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Haruka browsed through the flowers, trying to find the perfect bouquet for her lover. She grinned in satisfaction when she found the perfect set of roses. She grabbed them and walked to the counter, paying for them. She walked out of the shop and got into her car, placing the flowers on the front seat. The Wind Senshi started the car and pulled out, heading back to the mansion.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

Michiru wearily put her violin back in its case. It had been a long day at the recording studio and she wanted to do nothing more than to go home and curl up in her lover's arms. She smiled faintly at the thought and swiftly finished packing up and went down to her car. She got in and began driving home, anxious to see her Haruka again.

_Heroes rise, heroes fall_

_Rise again, win it all_

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

Haruka pulled into the driveway and parked her car in the garage. She got out, the roses in hand, and hurried into the house. She began running around, setting the house up for a special night with Michiru.

_Through our joy, through our pain_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance with me_

Michiru sighed as she waited in traffic. She had gotten up early and was exhausted. More than that, she hadn't see Haruka all day. After waiting a few more minutes, traffic finally began moving again. She smiled and started moving closer to her home and her lover's arms.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Haruka finished preparing the house and smiled in satisfaction. Everything looked perfect. She quickly dashed upstairs and showered. She changed into a pair of black leather pants and a white silk shirt, a gold necklace hanging around her neck. She dried her hair and went downstairs, waiting for her lover to come home. She frowned when silence met her ears. Realization dawned on her and she ran to the stereo and put on soft music. Smiling again, she returned to her seat.

_Though we know we will never come again_

_Where there is love, life begins_

_Over and over again_

Michiru sighed in relief as she pulled into the garage. Haruka's car was there, signifying to the Sea Senshi that she was home. The violinist got out of the car and gathered her things before heading inside. She set her things down by the door and straightened. She frowned slightly. All the lights were turned down low and candles provided most of the illumination.

Her curiosity piqued, she followed the candles deeper into the house. As she walked, rose petals were scattered over the floor. Michiru was unable to stop the smile that spread across her face. She rounded the corner into the main room where music was playing and saw Haruka rising to her feet. "Koi…" she began, touched that Haruka had done all of this.

_Save the night, save the day_

_Save the love, come what may_

_Love is worth everything we pay_

Haruka smiled at the look on Michiru's face. She closed the distance between them. Strong slender arms wrapped around the Sea Senshi and pulled her close. The two kissed passionately, only breaking apart when air became more of a priority for them. Haruka smiled down at the smaller woman, gently stroking the aqua haired woman's face. Michiru closed her eyes halfway, her head tilted towards Haruka's hand.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my life time loving you_

Michiru smiled and kissed her lover again. "Ashiteru yo Ruka," she said softly.

Haruka lovingly smiled at the Senshi of the Sea. "Ashiteru yo Michi." The two kissed again, their arms wrapped around each other.

**END**

Well? How was it? Non-flame reviews are welcomed, whether they be signed or unsigned. Ja for now and Merry Christmas to all!!


End file.
